Support platforms, support structures, platform support structures and support frames are used to form platform assemblies, such as in one example, scaffolding. Scaffolding is routinely used for supporting personnel and materials during construction, repair and maintenance of buildings and other erect structures. Some designs and configurations of platform assemblies are provided to rest upon a substrate adjacent an erect structure or building such as the ground or sidewalk. Alternative designs and configurations of platform assemblies are hung upon the erect structure or building.
However, there is a need to improve the designs and structure configurations for platform assemblies to increase the safety of personnel during use. Moreover, there is a need to improve the designs and structure configurations for platform assemblies to increase efficiency and simplicity of use. Still further, there is a need to improve the methods of constructing and supporting platform assemblies adjacent buildings and other erect structures.